


Letter from Alana - “Dogs and Lawyers”

by WillGrahamJournals



Series: Will Graham's Journal and File Archives - BSHCI [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Letters, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamJournals/pseuds/WillGrahamJournals
Summary: Will gets a letter from Alana.





	Letter from Alana - “Dogs and Lawyers”

Dear Will,

I apologize for not updating you sooner on the dogs. They are doing well, but, don’t be alarmed, one is having trouble. The one, Winston, sometimes waits at the door for hours on end. He still eats and drinks, but I’ve moved a special setting for him because he simply will not leave his spot. It doesn’t happen all the time. In fact, it’s like someone calls him out of the blue and he sits, ever so watchful. It’s silly to even consider that you’re calling him, but I sense it, too. I’m embarrassed to admit this, but a couple of times I’ve looked out the window to see if anyone is there. 

It’s not as bad as it sounds. Just know that they haven’t forgotten you. I let them sleep where they please, and they’ve taken to the foot of my bed. On cold nights, I sometimes let all of them sleep on the mattress. They are the sweetest creatures I’ve ever known.

I hope they are treating you well and letting you have the resources you need to work through it. I’m hearing through the walls that Dr. Chilton is giving orders from his bed, in spite of his medical leave. I hope that’s not the case. He seems to really have it out for you. Be careful.

Anyways, again, I didn’t mean for it to take so long to write. It has just been so busy over here. They’ve found you a lawyer, Leonard Brauer, so you shouldn’t be seeing that court assigned legal council at your sessions anymore. Brauer should be getting in contact with you soon, if not already. 

Sincerely,

_Alana Bloom_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at willgrahamjournals (Tumblr), August 21, 2013.
> 
> Written shortly after speculation of a "Leonard Braver" lawyer. Corrected to fit canon.


End file.
